Ranma Revamped
by Ten-Faced Paladin
Summary: This is what happens when Ranma decides to be a little nicer. The origional craziness is still there and so are the fiances. I just changed Ranma slightly
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of the connected characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. As much as I would like to own them, I don't. So I'm writing this fic to fill one of the empty voids in my life. Enjoy.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Ranma Revamped By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 1: Here's Ranma

The day seemed pleasant enough in Nerima, the town with so many kinds or martial arts that it could make your head spin. There were a couple of clouds in the sky. It looked like rain. The Tendo school of Anything Goes was enjoying an average day.

"Daddy!" Kasumi Tendo, the eldest daughter called. "The mail's here."

She walked to the main liveing room where her father, Soun Tendo, sat. He was enjoying a small meal. Kasumi walked up to him and handed him.

"Ah, thank you Kasumi," he smiled.

As Kasumi went back to the kitchen, Soun proceeded to examine the letters he had recieved. There was the usual newspaper, a couple of bills, and a postcard. He looked at it curiously. It was sent from China and had a picture of a panda on the front.

"China?" Soun asked himself. "Who do I know in...could it be?"

Filled with hope and anticipation, Soun eagerly flipped over the card and read the message.

'Hi. Bringing Ranma from China. Saotome.' the brief message read.

Soun didn't even notice the horrible habdwriting. His hands were too busy shaking in contained excitement. His eyes made like fountains and tears lowed freely from them. At long last, the pact that he and Genma had made would finally come to fruition.

"R-Ranma? Coming here?" he sobbed. "Oh, how I've w-w-waited for this day!"

Souns tears instantly dried as he bolted from the room. He had to find his daughters.

"Kasumi!" he cried as he ran into the kitchen.

"Yes Daddy?" she asked as she finished slicing a watermelon.

"Meeting in the living room," Soun grinned. "It's big news!"

Soun then bolted from the room. Kasumi would have been confused but she was used to her father's outburts. For him to act liek this it must have been good news he got from the mail.

Kasumi was a healthy nineteen-year old. She was the eldest of the Tendo girls. She also took care of the house. She cooked and cleaned for her family. She really didn't mind. She liked being a homemaker. She almost had an apron on and she had long hair which she kept tied back with a pretty ribbon.

After racing from the kitchen, Soun made a break upstairs to his second daughter's room.

"Nabiki!" Soun cried as he opened a door.

Inside was a girl wearing shorts and a tank-top. She was lying on her bed reading a magazine and eating a popsicle. She had short, shoulder length hair. This was Nabiki, the middle Tendo girl.

"Mm?" Nabiki remarked as she looked to her father.

"Living room!" Soun cried. "Quickly!"

Soun then bolted from the room. Nabiki sat up and finished her popsicle. She then walked down the stairs and found Kasumi fixing drinks for everyone.

"Hey Kasumi," Nabiki spoke. "What's up with Daddy?"

"I'm not quite sure," Kasumi replied. "He is in a good mood though. It must be good news."

"Maybe," Nabiki shrugged. "It had better be."

While the other two girls talked, Soun raced for the training hall.

"Akane!" he cried as he opened the door.

he was expecting to see his youngest daughter training or something, but he was only met with a silent and unused training hall. A cricket chirped as he was silent for a moment.

"Where is that girl?" Soun muttered before he bolted from the training hall.

Outside the dojo and down the street, a young woman was jogging towards it. She had long hair which was tied by a ribbon much like Kasumi's. She was very fit, just like her other sisters and she was also donned in running clothes. This was Akane Tendo, the youngest of the three and the only one who actaully practiced martial arts.

"I'm hooome!" Akane callled as she ran through the dojo gates.

She didn't even stop as she raced straight to her room. She then stripped out of her running gear and into her training clothes. She then bolted right back downstairs and out the door. She then went to the backyard and started stacking cinderblocks. When she felt there weere enough, Akene then took a deep breath. Then smmashed her fist straight through them.

"Hyaah!" she shouted as she crushed the blocks.

After the dust settled, Akane took a moment to admire her work. She had managed to crush five blocks. Not bad.

"Ahh," She smiled. "That was good."

Nabiki stepped out from the house after she heard the smashing sounds. She looked at her sister's back before speaking.

"There you go again Akane," Nabiki sighed. "It's no wonder the boys think you're weird."

"So why should I care," Akane asked with a sigh. "Not all of us think the world revolves around boys Nabiki."

"No?" Nabiki Shrugged as she let her hends rest behind her head. "Well then I guess this won't interest you."

Later, the sky had grown dark and thunder rumbled in the sky. It wasn't long before rain began to fall. The forecast hadn't predicted it so it wouldn't last long. The entire Tendo familiy was sitting in the living room.

"Fiance?" Nabiki asked after her father explained his happy mood.

"Right," Soun nodded. "He's the son of a good friend of mine. His name's Ranma Saotome. If one of you three were to mary him and carry on this dojo, then the Tendo legacy would be secure!"

"Wait a minute!" Akene spoke angrily. "Don't we have any say in who we marry?"

"Akane's right Daddy," Kasumi agreed. "We've never even met Ranma."

"That is easily fixed," Soun grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere in Nerima, the rain had finally stopped and people were walking on the streets. It seemed like a regular day, until the sounds started coming.

It sounded like people were running. Everyone looked to the end of the street and recieved a pretty big shock. A large panda was chasing a red-haired girl who was carrying a pair of shoes and a backpack.

They both splashed through a puddle as the panda took a leap at the girl, trying to grab her.

"Hey!" the girl shouted as she dodged the panda. "Cut that out!"

In mid-air, the girl deliveered a kick to the panda's head. The panda was sent skidding across the ground. It lay still for a moment before slowly standing up again.

"Is that a panda?" one spectator asked.

"A big one," another confirmed.

The panda wiped it's face and spit onto the ground. It then adopted a combat stance. In a simgle heartbeat, it lunged at the girl with a flurry of punches. The girl easily dodged them and leaped back.

"You know," the girl muttered as she dodged a kick from the panda. "You could have at least had the decency to ask me about this whole fiance thing!"

She then grabbed the panda's arm and hurled it over her shoulder. It collided with a street sign, knocking it over. The girl stood over the panda, huffing slightly in agitation.

"I'm goin' back to China old man," she stated frimly. "Don't wait up."

She then turned to leave. She didn't even take one step before the panda slammed her over the head with the street sign it had knocked over. The girl slumped over and the panda hefted her over it's shoulder. It grabbed the backpack the girl had droppad and began walking down the street. It looked at all the spectators and roared menacingly, scaring them all away. Satisfied that it wasn't going to be followed, the panda set out towards it's target.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Tendo dojo, Soun was telling his daughters everything he knew about Ranma that he could get from letters he got from Genma.

"Ranma and his father have been on a voyage of training," he explained. "Recently, they seemed to have crossed over into China."

"Wow! China!" Nabiki smiled. To her, Ranma was getting more interesting by the second. If he could go to China then he must have had some serious cash to do it.

"What's so great about going to China?" Akane huffed in annoyance.

Nabiki was to busy being impressed to listen, "Is he cute?"

Kasumi was also trying to draw her own conclusion on Ranma, "How old is he? Younger men always bore me."

"Just what kind of guy is Ranma anyway?" Nabiki and Kasumi asked at the same time.

Soun laughed for a moment. It did his heart good to see his daughters interested in Ranma. He then took a breath before finally answering their question.

"No idea," he answered simply.

"No idea?" Nabiki asked sternly.

"I've never met him before," Soun spoke in his defence.

Further questions were halted when a commotion began happening outside the house. It sounded as if two people were fighting each other with everything that was in arms reach.

"Leggo ya old fool!" an angry voice shouted.

"Oh! We have visitors," Kasumi gasped.

"It must be Ranma!" Nabiki cried excitedly.  
"Saotome!" Soun cheered. "Old friend, we've been waiting!"

"I hope he's older," Kasumi sighed as she stood up and headedfor the source of the commotion.

'Boys, how depressing,' Akane thought sourly.

As the two girls mad etheir way to the doorway, Soun and Nabiki could be seen running back to them. Neither of them seemed so happy. The reason was perhaps the giant panda following them. It seemed to be carrying someone with red hair on it's shoulder.

"Hey!" the person shouted. "Do you want to give'em a heart attack?"

Kasumi gasped at the panda before turning to her father, "Daddy..is this..your friend?"

Soun shook his head furiously. This was assuredly not his friend that he had talked about.

"Oh sure!" Nabiki shrieked. "A giant panda decided to visit us! It happens all the time!

The panda huffed before putting it's charge on the ground in front of Soun and his thre daughters. Soun looked at the person before leaning in close.

"You woudn't happen to be...?" he began.

"Ranma Saotome," the person replied with a sigh. "Sorry 'bout this."

Soun didn't seem to care as he burst into tears. To say he was happy was somewhat of an understatement.

"At last!" he sobbed. "You've come!"

"Ooh! He's cute!" Nabiki smiled in delight.

"So good of you to come!" Soun sobbed as he pulled Ranma into a hug. "So good..."

Soun suddenly stopped crying. He pushed Ranma away from himself and examined the 'boy' more closely. Nabiki also took notice that something was amiss. As Soun struggled to find words, Nabiki walked up to Ranma and began poking 'his' chest.

"Um..could you not do that?" Ranma asked in annoyance.

Nabiki frowned as she turned back to her family. "'He' is a girl."

It was about then that Soun collapsed with tears flowing from his eyes in a veritable river.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken several minutes to get everyone calmed down, but now everyone was sitting by Soun, who was still sobbing, and in his futon.

"Poor Daddy. He's so disappointed," Kasumi sighed as she readied a cold cloth for his head.

"He's disappointed?" Nabiki frowned. "Some fiance this is!"

"Hey. Stop it you two!" Akane frowned at her sisters. "She's out guest!"

Nabiki then rounded on her father, "This is all your fault Daddy! You should have made sure!"

"Well he said he had a son!" Soun remarked as he continued to cry.

"Do you see a son here!" Nabiki shouted while patting Ranma's chest. "Do you?"

Ranma's eyebrow twitched at Nabiki's actions, "I really wish you'd stop that."

Akane's heart wnet out to the girl. Here she was away from home and in the middle if a huge misunderstanding. She stood up and tapped Ranma on the shoulder. She looked up at Akane questioningly.

"Want to join me in the training hall?" Akane asked with a smile.

"Uh...sure," Ranma agreed.

"Great," Akane smiled. " I'm Akane. Want to be friends?"

Ranma couldn't help but smile. It had been a while since anyone had been friendly to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two martial artists stood in the centre of the training hall, just a few steps away from each other.

"You do karate right?" Akane asked with a smile.

"A little," Ranma replied as she looked over the training all.

"Good," Akane smiled. "Then we can have a little match."

"Huh?" Ranma gasped, her attention turning back to Akane.

"Just for fun," Akane smiled. "I won't hurt you."

"If you say so," Ranma nodded. 'Okay, I'd better take her seriously, even if I don't want to hurt her. It looks like she trains pretty hard.'

Akane took a battle stance. She then charged at Ranma with and forward punch. Ranma immediately dodged to the left and twisted around her while landing a light tap on her ribs. Akane quickly turned around began a flurry of punches which Ranma expertly sneaked around.

'She is good,' Akane thought. 'She must be reading my moves. Okay then, let's see how she handles this!"

Akane brought back both her fists and with abattle cry, she threw them both at Ranma. The red head leaped straight over the attack and landed behind her again. Before Akane could turn around again, Ranma tapped her on the back of head to simulate a killing blow.

Akane turned around with a surprised look on her face. Ranma smiled with a small laugh. Akane soon joined her and the two were soon laughing like old friends.

"Ahem... you're pretty good," Akane sighed. "I'm just glad that you're a girl."

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma.

"It's just," Akane spoke. "I'd really hate to lose to a boy."

"Great," Ranma frowned. "This is where it gets ugly."

"Huh? What do you mean Ranma?" asked a confused Akane.

"Um..could you get your sisters in here?" Ranma requested. "I'll explain it then. No doubt Pops is doing that with your dad by now."

"Okay," Akane nodded. 'What's she talking about? Her dad isn't here. Is he?'

A few minutes later, Kasumi Nabiki and Akane were sitting in the training hall. Ranam was sitting a few steps in front of them. She had a steaming kettle of water and a bucket of water beside her.

"So what's up Ranma?" asked Nabiki. "Akane said you wanted to tell us something."

"That's right," Ranma nodded. "Well, the truth is that I'm actually a guy."

The room went silent. After a moment, the three Tendo girls broke out into laughter.

"Oh my!" Kasumi giggled. "Now that can't be true Ranma. I can tell from here that you're a girl."

"Yeah," Nabiki agreed. "I even got to feel 'em. There's no way you can be a guy."

"She's right Ranma," Akane laughed. "You? A guy? That's a good one."

Ranma nodded as she stood up, "I guess, but let's see what you have to say after I do this."

Ranma grabbed the steaming kettle and poured it over his head. The second the water splashed on her, Ranma transformed. The three Tendo girls gaped at Ranma. Where their new friend stood, a tall, black-haired, rather handsome boy stood.

"Oh my!" Kasumi gasped. "I-is that you Ranma."

"Yep," Ranma nodded sadly.

Nabiki stared wide-eyed at the now male Ranma. She stood up and walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest. She rubbed her hands across his chest and felt nothing remotely resmbling the breats she had feelt earlier. All she felt was hard muscle. While she was really freaked out, she was also pleasantly surprised at this development.

"Don't you ever get enough?' Ranma sighed, a slight tinge to his face.

Nabiki looked up into Ranma'sblue eyes, "Well..um..ah..s-sorry."

She then backed way from him and returned to her seat. Akane was still gaping at in disbelief. Ranma looked at her and and then back at the floor.

"I really don't blame you if you think I'm a freak," he sighed.

"You aren't a freak!" Akane suddenly snapped, earning looks from everyone.

Nabiki looked back at Ranma, "She's right. You aren't a freak. I think you're really brave for telling us."

"Yes Ranma," Kasumi nodded. "Were you always like this?"

"No," Ranma replied, shaking his head. "I picked this little trick up at Jusenkyo. You know, the legendary training ground of accursed springs?"

"I think I heard Daddy talking about that place once," Nabiki remarked.

"You don't know the half of it," Ranma growled. "That entire place is filled with spring-fed pools. Each one of them are cursed. If you fall in one then you turn into whatever drowned in there last."

"Oh my!" Kasumai gasped again. "How horrible!"

"I got off easy. I fell into the spring of drowned girl. Pops on the other hand fell into the spring of drowned panda."

"You mean that huge panda is your father!" Akane cried.

"Yup," Ranma nodded. "Anyhow, me and Pop went there to do some training. Everything was going okay until I knocked him into one of the pools. When he came back up he was a panda. It kind of surprised me so he managed to hit me and knock me into the spring of drowned girl. You saw the result."

"But you can change back?" asked Nabiki, wanting to learn everything about these cursed springs.

"Sure," Ranma nodded. "Hot water changes me back into a guy. Cold water turns me back into a girl again."

"Isn't there a cure?" asked Akane.

"The guide told us there was a spring of drowned man, but no one knows where it is" Ranma explained. "So me and Pops have to just live with these curses."

"Woah," Nabiki remarked. "Ever consider a book deal? I could be your agent."

"Nabiki!" Akana frowned. "We have worse things to worry about. Like that engagement thing Daddy was going on about. He probably knows that Ranma's a guy now. One of us will have to marry him!"

"I'm not complaining," Nabiki smirked. "I'll do it."

Ranma turned a beet red, "W-w-what?"

"Just kidding, for now," Nabiki smirked. "That is a problem. I think I have an idea though."

"Music to my ears," Ranma smirked as he sat closer to the three girls. "I'm not eager for a forced marriage either."

The four teens huddled close as Nabiki disclosed her idea. Each of them adding comments of their own. After a couple of minutes, the all broke away from the huddle.

"We're in agreement then," Nabiki smirked. "Then let's find our hopeless fathers."

To Be Continued

A/N: Hi everyone. It's your favorite paladin again. I hope you guys like this story. I modified Ranma a little in his attitude. I'm still going to keep the craziness that Ranma 1/2 is known for so don't worry. I'm working from the manga too. I'm leaning for either a Ranma/Shampoo or a Ranma/Nabiki pairing, but I'm always flexible so send suggestions for pairings if you want. I hope you guys enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of it's connected characters. Those all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. No matter how hard I wish that will never change. So to get my kicks I write fics. I hope you enjoy the fruits of my labours.

-Ten-Faced Paladin

Ranma Revamped By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 2: Comprimise

The four teens walked through the Tendo house until they reached the living room. When they entered they found Soun sitting across from a man dressed in karate gear with a bandanna and glasses on. Both of them were sobbing quietly.

"Hey Pop," Ranma coughed, snapping both men out of their sobs, "Here you are."

"Oh, girls," Soun spoke. "I see Ranma has introduced himself to you,"

"Yes he did Daddy," Kasumi nodded. "Very bravely I might add."

Ranma's face took on another red tinge. Needless to say, he was not quite used to being compliemented. At best, he was used to be insulted or downright shouted at.

The girls took seats beside their father while Ranma sat next to his father. Soun coughed to gain everyone's attention before he finally started speaking again.

"Well then," he spoke. "I'd like you three to meet my friend Genma Saotome. He and I trained together when we were young. You have already met his son Ranma."

"Greetings," Genma bowed.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Saotome," Kasumi smiled.

Akane and Nabiki nodded a greeting.

"You know," Akane began. "Ranma told us about how you got the curses, but want I want to know is why you even went there."

"I kinda want to that myself," Ranma remarked, glaring at his father. "Why'd you drag me to a place like that anyway?"

Genma frowned and his eyes narrowed. He then grabbed Ranma's wrist and hurled him out the open door which viewed the garden.

"Hyaah!" he bellowed as he hurled his son.

Ranma flew threw the air and splashed into the koi pond. The water bubbled for a minute before he came back up. Only now Ranma was a girl again. She glared at her father, even more angry than before.

"You sound like a woman!" Genma shouted. "Were you not prepared to give your life for your training?"

Ranma glared at her father, trembling with fury, "Two things to remember old man. One: That little bit is insulting to women everywhere, and two: while I am willing to give up my life, my manhood is another story!"

Ranma then grabbed a bucket, and after filling it, splashed the contents all over Genma. Genma quickly vanished to be replaced by a large panda with his clothes just barely fitting. The father and son argument quickly degraded into a fight as they both started throwing punches at each other.

"Ooh, what a tragedy!" Soun sobbed, not making a move to stop them.

"Stop that!" Kasumi scolded as she stood up.

Both the Saotomes instanlty stopped their fight. For some reason they couldn't help but do what she said.

"You just went to far Mr. Saotome!" Kasumi continued to scold.

"Yeah," Nabiki agreed, getting in on the act. "Even for martial arts training that's going overboard."

Kasumi went straight into Ganma's face, looking rather upset.

"What on earth made you do such a dangerous thing?" Kasumi asked sternly.

The entire argument was halted as something could be heard flopping to the ground. Everyone looked down and saw a small booklet had fallen out of Genma's pocket. Kasumi was the first to pick it up.

"It's a tour booklet," Kasumi reported, looking at the booklet.

Nabiki took her own look at it. She knew a bit of Chinese, but she was a little rusty with it. She could only make out a few words on the booklet.

"It says something about training grounds," Nabiki read.

"I see," Kasumi sighed. "Mr. Saotome, you can't read Chinese can you?"

A party ball had appeared above Genma and he pulled the string to have it pop open with streams of confetti. A single banner with the word 'correct' on it came out. Ranma growled and bopped him over the head.

"This is no time for gags old man!" she growled.

Akane shook her head. This strange day was turning crazy. First was fiances then pandas. Next came a hydrotransexual and now this whole family feud between Ranma and her father.

Soun, who somehow managed to slip out of the room in the chaos, came bursting back in with a kettle of steaming water. He wordlessly walked over to Genma and poured the water over him. Genma started dancing wildly until he became human again.

"So. When doused with hot water you return to human form," Soun observed.

"Well, it needn't be quite that hot," Genam remarked.

Soun then moved over to Ranma. He examined the busty girl before speaking again.

"So when you get doused in cold water, you become a girl..." Soun spoke before pouring hot water from the kettle. "...but hot water turns you back into a boy!"

Ranma leaped away from the boiling water, "Hot water, not boiling!"

Soun dropped the empty kettler and moved up beside Ranma. He patted her shoulder with a happy grin.

"No sweat," he smiled. "Your problem isn't so bad after all."

"I suppose," Ranma sighed in annoyance.

Soun then turned Ranma back to the table where his three daughters had relocated.

"My daughter Kasumi, 19, Nabiki, 17, and Akane, 16," Soun introduced. "Pick the one you want. She's your fiance."

Ranma sighed and looked at the three girls. They had been prepared for this so he knew just what to do.

"Well Mr. Tendo," Ranma sighed. "Your daughters and I discussed this and we came to what we decided was a fair decision concerning everyone involved."

"What are you talking about boy?" Genma growled. "This is no time to be choosy about women."

"Actually Pop," Ranma smirked. "I think this is the perfect time to be choosy."

Nabiki picked up the conversation from there. This sort of negotiation was more her specialty.

"Now, we realise that uniting the schools is important to you," Nabiki spoke. "However, we do not want to be forced into a marriage neither party wants to be a part of. So through discussion, all four of us have made a comprimise."

"Oooh! The schools will never be joined!" Soun sobbed.

"Daddy, please," Kasumi sighed.

"Thanks sis," Nabiki smiled. "Anyhow, we've decided to have a kind of trial period. Ranma and his dad can stay here with us for a period of time. This will let Ranma get to know us and see if any kind of relationships can be formed between us. If there is then we'll get married in our own time. If not then the deal is off. Both sides retain their honour and we can say we at least tried."

"Waah! The schools will never be joined!" Soun sobbed harder.

"Boy, what part of 'pick one' do you not understand?" Genma growled.

"You can't really expect me to pick a wife like a pair of shoes," Ranma frowned. "That's not how you picked mom and that's not how I'll pick the woman I might fall in love with."

"That's our deal," Nabiki spoke. "Take it or leave it."

Soun sniffed before looking at his daughters, "I agree. A chance of the schools uniting is better than none at all."

"Fine,"Genma huffed. "You'll pay for this boy."

"I'm shakin' in my boots old man." Ranma smirked.

"Now that that's settled, let's eat!" Nabiki smirked.

"Oh my!" Kasumi gasped. "I forgot to prepare something! I'll just be a moment."

She then bolted for the kitchen. Akane shook her head again and left the room. She was heading for the training hall. Ranma watched her for a second as she left. After she was gone, Ranma stood up and began following her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane began doing katas in the training hall. She needed to get her mind clear of a few things.

'At least I'm not forced into a marriage I don't want,' she thought.

Ranma leaned on the doorframe and watched her go. Her movements were basic and not very advanced despite the potentil she had. If she had a good teacher then she really could become great.

Akane, who hadn't noticed Ranma, continued her katas, 'Ranma is a really nice guy. He hadn't even tried to do anything perverted. That or he didn't get the chance yet.'

"Hey Akane," Ranma grinned.

Akane turned to the door and saw Ranma watching her. She stopped her katas and looked at her questioningly.

"Well?" she asked. "What do you want?"

"I was kinda hoping to ask you something if you don't mind?" Ranma asked hopefully.

"What?" Akane asked, preparing to get defensive.

"Well," Ranma began. "When we fought you mentioned that you would hate losing to a guy. Do have a reason for that you hate guys?"

"Yes," Akane nodded. "It's because all men are perverts!"

At those words, Akane put both hands on her motuh with a gasp. An embarrassed flush coming over her face. She looked at Ranma. She seemed slightly hurt at Akane's accusation.

"Sorry," Akane mumbled. "I meant that most guys are perverts. At least, the ones at my school are."

"Really?" Ranma asked, slightly shocked. "Are they that bad?"

"Yeah, the worst," Akane growled. "Everyday a bunch of them wait for me at the school gate and I have to fight every one of them!"

"How's that perverted?" Ranma asked, slightly confused.

"They all want to date me," Akane replied. "The worst pervert, a guy named Kuno, said that they only way he'd let them date me was if they beat me in fight."

'Voice of youth, right," Ranma thought to herself.

She looked into Akane's eyes and saw that there may have been a little fear in them. Ranma could probably guess why it was there. If she actually lost then she was at the mercy of that guy. No doubt that if theese guys were as pervy as she said then things would turn nasty.

"That is bad," Ranma remarked. "Akane, I promise you right here that I'd never do anything like that to you."

Akane looked up into Ranma's eyes. She bit her lower lip for a moment, thinking about her reply.

"Thanks Ranma," she replied. "I'll try hard to trust you. I really will."

"That's all I can ask for," Ranma smiled. "I'll be at the house if you feel like talking."

Ranma then walked away. Akane watched her go with a new jumble of thoughts coming. Ranma really was different from the pervs at school. He was really nice too. Maybe there actually more guys who weren't perverted than just Dr. Tofu. Of course, thinking about her crush made her face go pink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kasumi was scrambling around the kitchen, Quickly putting together a meal for her family and their guests.

"Oh my, oh my," she spoke. "It will take me forever to get all this done."

Kasumi went back to the fridge to get the ingredients she need. When she closed the door, there was Ranma, standing in the doorway. He was a man again.

"Oh hello Ranma," Kasumi smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Not yet," Ranma smiled. "Do you need some help?"

"Oh, no," she smiled. "I can take care of this."

"Are you sure?" Ranma frowned. "I don't want to be a freeloader or anything. It wouldn't be any trouble."

"Well," Kasumi spoke, her mind considering it. "I guess I wouldn't mind a little help. Can you cook?"

"I do all right," Ranma shrugged. "Nothing fancy, but I can make a good meal if I have the recepie."

Oh good," Kasumi smiled. "Just look at the book on the counter. Thank you Ranma."

"No problem Kasumi," Ranma smiled as he moved through the kitchen to the book. "I'm glad to help. If you feel like a little company in the kitchen don't hesitate to ask."

"Why thank you Ranma," Kasumi giggled. "It would be nice to have some company in here."

"Just ask and I'll be there," Ranma laughed.

Kasumi couldn't help but smile warmly. Ranma was certainly a nice boy. He was also very interesting, despite his age. She was still interested in Dr. Tofu, but she couldn't help but see Ranma with a level of interest. It is not everyday one met a unique fellow like Ranma. Even in a town like Nerima, which was filled with all sorts of odd characters.

'I'd better watch out,' Kasumi smiled. 'Or Dr. Tofu is going to have a rival.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nabiki yawned as she headed for her room. Dinner had been pretty good. It was different, but still pretty good. When Kasumi announced that Ranma had helped her make it, she felt a little more surprised. Here was a guy who was fit, strong, and a good cook. Not as good as Kasumi, but he wasn't bad.

'Wonder what other surprises he has up his sleeve?' Nabiki asked herself as she went into her room.

She grabbed a change of clothes and headed down to the bath. She needed a bath and she wanted it now. She stepped into the changing area and found an extra towel. The sign wasn't up so she knew no one was in there. Nabiki quickly shed her clothes and grabbed her towel. She could almost hear the warm water calling to her. She grabbed the sliding door and opened it. After that she just froze and her mouth hung open.

Ranma was just getting out of the water. He was also frozen in one spot. He was staring at her like she was at him. They seemed to be like that for what felt like forever. His eyes were wide and full of shock. Nabiki's eyes seemed glued on one spot of Ranma in particular. She suddenly snapped to her senses and closed the door. She leaned against the wall before quietly putting her clothes back on and stepping back into the hall. From there, she just leaned against the wall. About a second later, her voice came back.

"OH MY GOD!" she cried.

She had seen 'it'. Ranma jr. Whatever anyone wanted to call that well known piece of anatomy, she had actually seen it. It was a complete surprise to her. The Ice Queen of Furinkan was at a loss for words. Well, except for babble.

"It...it...it..," she mumbled. "It's huge! I had heard about this sort of thing, but...oh wow."

Her jumbled thoughts were interrupted by her business sense, 'A few pictures and who knows how much Yen I could rake in.'

Any further thoughts were cut off as the door to the door beside her opened. Ranma slipped out. Ranma looked at Nabiki with an equal amount of shock in his face. His face was a healthy red and Nabiki's was quickly matching it.

"Uh..sorry," Ranma muttered.

"Y-you should really have used the sign," Nabiki muttered.

"Oh yeah," Ranma tried to smile innocently. "Forgot about that."

"I guess you did," Nabiki laughed slightly. "I'm surprised that you weren't glued to my chest."

"Well," Ranma grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Me seeing a naked girl is no big deal. I mean, I've had to see myself in girl form plenty of times."

"I guess you're right," Nabiki nodded. "Um..I'm going to have a bath now. See you."

"Uh, sure," Ranma nodded as Nabiki slipped into the changing area.

Nabiki nodded and closed the door. She took a deep breath to calm down. She then shed her clothes again and slipped into the bath. She finally began to relax after feeling the warmth soak into her muscles. While her body seemed at ease, her mind was a little messy. The image she just witnessed was still imprinted in her mind.

"Oh boy," Nabiki sighed. "My dreams are going to be interesting for a while."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kasumi was just finishing washing the dishes. Ranma had offered to help, but she declined. He was better off taking a bath. So that's where she sent him. When was drying the last dish she heard Nabiki scream something.

"Oh my," Kasui wondered. "What was that?"

After a second, Akane came walking into the kitchen looking slightly confused.

"What was that?" she asked.

'You mean Nabiki's shouting?" Kasumi asked. Akane nodded. "I'm not sure. We'll have to ask her later."

"Hnn," Akane sighed. She then leaned against the counter. After a moment, she looked back to her oldest sister.

"What do you think of Ranma?" she asked, almost timidly.

"Hmm," Kasumi pondered, putting a finger to her lips. "I think he is a very nice boy. A little rough around the edges perhaps, but very nice. Not to mention a good cook and extremely brave."

"I guesss he's that," Akane nodded as she looked at the floor.

"Akane?" asked Kasumi, slightly concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"Well," Akane sighed. "You know, Ranma and I talked in the training hall. I told him about the hentai horde and everything."

"What did he say to that?" askued Kasumi.

"He...he promised he'd never hurt me like that," Akane replied. "He actually promised."

"Oh my!" Kasumi gasped. "He did?"

"Uh-huh," Akane nodded. "I want to trust him, but..."

"You're afraid to?" Kasumi finished. Akane just nodded.

"I see," Kasumi smiled. "Don't worry about it Akane. I'm sure that if Ranma is a man of his word then you'll trust him eventually."

"I hope so," Akane nodded. "He is really nice isn't he?"

"Haven't I told you?" Kasumi smiled. "He also has a cute bu-"

"Kasumi!" Akane gasped.

"Just kidding," Kasumi giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma sat in the guest room doing a few push-ups before going to bed. He got to fifty before his father came in.

"What's your game boy?" Genma asked sternly. "Why couldn't you just pick one and live with the choice."

"I told you Pop," Ranma frowned as he stood up. "If I'm going to marry a girl I at least want to make sure we have feelings for each other."

"Feelings aren't important boy!" Genma scolded. "This is honour at stake here!"

"Oh? So who do you think I should have picked?" Ranma sighed.

"Why Kasumi of course," Genma nodded sternly. "A healthy woman like her would give you an heir in no time."

"Yeah, sure," Ranma growled. "What about Nabiki or Akane?"

"Nabiki has no interest in this and Akane? I suppose she's cute enough, but come on, you're better built that her." Genma growled.

Ranma growled before grabbing the small table in the room and slamming it over Genma, flooring him. He groaned slightly from under the table.

"Don't complain," Ranma snickered. "You had it coming."

To Be Continnued

A/N: There's chapter two I really tried to get some classic moments in Ranma 1/2 into this chapter. I guess the really funny stuff happens later. Expect the arrival of Kuno and the hentai horde in the next chapter. The usual stuff that Ranma can find at Furinkan high. Total insanity. I know the characters are OOC but that's really how it came together. The ripple effect, you know? 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any characters connected to it. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I am only writing this fic for fun and am getting to kind of payment for doing this. If you are thinking otherwise then you must be new here or something. 

-Ten-Faced Paladin

Ranma Revamped By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 3: I Hate Men!

The sun rose over Nerima and eveeryone rose with it. Ranma was no exception. He yawned slightly and shuffled out of the room. His dad was still sleeping and probably wouldn't be up for a few more minutes. Shrugging, Ranma left and headed for the kitchen. He was actually surprised when he saw Kasumi wide awake and dressed, already working on breakfast.

"Oh! Good morning Ranma," Kasumi smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Actually, yeah," Ranma replied, scratching the back of his head. "Need any help?"

"Oh my," Kasumi giggled. "You are too much. I guess some company wouldn't be so bad in the mornings."

Ranma grinned widely and started setting up the table for breakfast. It wasn't long before Akane was next to rise. She came down in jogging gear.

"Morning Akane," Ranma greeted.

"Oh, Ranma," Akane nodded a reply. "I forgot you were here."

"Oh thanks," Ranma laughed. "I fell so appreciated."

"Oh don't pout," Akane smirked.

Ranma just grinned again. Akane shook her head and headed out the door for her morning jog. Kasumi then brought out food for breakfast. Like a shot, Genma was at the table,looking like he was awake for hours. Ranma shook his head.

"That's Pop for ya," he grumbled. "More stomach than brains."

That's when Genma noticed that his son was actually helping set the table and bringing out food. He looked at Ranma with a glare before speaking again.

"Just why are you setting the table and bringing out food?" he asked."Last I checked we were the guests."

"Well Pop," Ranma sighed. "I am earning my keep. I do remember the manners that Mom had taught me."

Genma shivered at the mention of his wife. He always did. Ranma just wasn't sure why.

"Anyhow, I'm just pitching in so I can stay here. I'm no freeloader," Ranma finished.

Genma 'humphed' and just continued eating. Souns soon followed as he entered the room and took his seat. Nabiki was the last to arrive. She looked like the usual morning ghoul. She was wearing a disshelved bathrobe. One that, if Ranma looked at the right angle, he could see as much of Nabiki as he wanted. Luckily, he did no such thing.

"Not a morning person are you?" Ranma smiled.

"Guh," Nabiki groaned. "Coffee. Now."

Kasumi then entered the room with a steaming cup of coffee. Nabiki graciously took it and began drinking. After a moment, she slammed the cup onto the table with a satisifed sigh.

"That's better," she sighed. "Oh, Ranma. Good to see you. You too Mr. Saotome."

Ranma nodded and Genma grunted. The meal then continued on. After Kasumi was finished eating, she went straight back to the kitchen. She said she had to prepare lunches for everyone. Akane finally returned for her breakfast before she and Nabiki went to their rooms to change.

"Oh, Ranma," Genma spoke. "I expect you to get ready for school too."

"School?" Ranma asked, turning to his father.

"Well, we will be staying for a while," Genma shrugged.

Nabiki chose that moment to walk by. She had heard the conversation clearly.

"Yeah Ranma," she smiled. "It's the same school Akane and I go to. I'll see you there."

A thumping sound could be heard as Akane came running down the hall. She had her schoolbag under her arm and was trying to catch up.

"Wait Nabiki!" she called. "I'll go with you."

"What are you talking about?" Nabiki asked her sister. "I have to get there early to register Ranma and you have to show him the way there. He hasn't been there before, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Akane grimaced. "I forgot."

"I really appreciate it," Ranma laughed. "Just give me a minute to get changed."

"Well, hurry up," Akane frowned. "I do not want to be late."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon, Akane and Ranma were heading to school. Akane was taking the usual way on the road. Ranma, on the other hand, was walking on the fence alongside her. Akane looked up at him before she finally spoke.

"What are you doing up there?" she asked curiously.

"Hm?" Ranma remarked. "Oh, this is balance training for me. I'm always doing something for training. I can teach you a few things if you'd like."

"I'm already pretty good," Akane replied with a hint of pride.

"Oh you have the potential," Ranma nodded. "Lots of it. Your only problem is that you were taught up to only a certain point and just stayed there."

"What?" Akane growled, her grip tightening on her schoolbag. "Are you saying I'm a bad martial artist?"

"No," Ranma replied, shaking his head. "You just haven't finished training. It's incomplete. I also noticed a few slip ups you made. Other than that you are really good."

"So I'm not done training," Akane repeated. That sounded reasonable to her. "What slips are you talking about?"

"Your temper for one," Ranma remarked. "The other was that you aren't used to fighting a single opponent. You seem more used to fighting a number of opponents at once."

"My temper?" She asked.

"I could see it in your eyes when we fought," Ranma explained. "If you can take a better hold on your temper then that would be taking a big step to becoming a better fighter."

"You said I needed to start training properly again, right?" Akane asked. Ranma nodded. "Well, are you interested in the job?"

Ranma looked down at his possible fiance in slight surprise, "Well, sure. I'd have to teach you Saotome techniques. I hope you don't mind."

"That's okay," Akane replied. "If the schools get united then I would have to know them both anyway."

"That's true I guess," Ranma shrugged.

"Speaking of which," Akane continued. "Aren't you upset about this? We almost had no say in this whole thing. You would have to marry one of us against your will."

"It irked me," Ranma sighed. "Pop is a real idiot sometimes. We're just lucky that Nabiki came up with that plan."

"Yeah," Akane nodded. "Now you'll only marry one of us if you want to."

"That and only if that girl wants to marry me," Ranma smiled.

"Ranma..." Akane began, becoming slightly nervous. "If you had to pick right now, which one of us would you marry?"

Ranma looked down at Akane in shock again before looking straight ahead.

"Tough choice there," Ranma replied. "All three of you are really attractive so I won't go by that. Hmm, It's pretty much a three way tie right now. Kasumi has got to be one of the kindest people I've ever met and she's an incredible cook. Nabiki is really intelligent. Not to mention she's crafty. You have that whole cute tomboy thing. You're a martial artist too so I can identify with you the most."

As Ranma got to her, Akane's face flushed red at his words. People have called her cute before, like Kuno, but when Ranma said it, she felt that he really meant it. People had called her a tomboy to insult her before, but she could tell Ranma had said it to be nice. He also respected her martial art skills, which did wonders for her confidence.

"Th-thanks Ranma," Akane smiled. "That's really nice of you to say."

"Even if it's true?" Ranma smirked.

Akane turned red again as she looked straight ahead. Ranma saw that the chain fence was ending so he leaped to the ground. He just kept silent, a kind of awkward feeling filling between them. Akane wasn't used to being honestly complimented like this and Ranma had no idea what to say next. As he went through his thoughts, he didn't notice an old lady cleaning the sidewalk. When he was walking past, the old woman accidentaly splashed him, triggering the change.

"Something wrong?" Akane snickered.

"Jeez," Ranma growled. "Time for a bath."

"But you'll be late," Akane countered.

"Well, I'm not going to start school as a girl," Ranma replied.

Akane tapped her chin before getting an idea and grabbing Ranma's hand, "Come with me!"

Akane dragged Ranma all the way to what looked like a doctor's office. She went inside and Ranma leaned against the sign. She just sighed and waited before a bony hand rested on her shoulder. She turned around and was met by the grinning face of a skeleton.

"Gyaaah!" Ranma cried as she leaped to the top of the sign in fright.

On closer inspection, the skeleton was being held by a man who looked in his late twenties to early thirties. He was wearing a black outfit and wore glasses.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear," he smiled. "This is just my skeleton Betty. Sorry for scaring you."

"Uh..sure," Ranma remarked as she climbed down. "No problem."

Akane suddenly came around with a large steaming kettle of water.

"Ranma, I got you-" she began, but she stopped as she saw the good doctor. "Oh! Doctor."

Akane quickly walked over to Ranma and handed her the kettle before bowing. Doctor Tofu quickly returned the gesture along with his skeleton.

"Um, good morning doctor," Akane spoke shyly.

"And good morninng to you Akane," Tofu smiled. "No new injuries I hope?"

"No sir," Akane replied as she shook her head. "I mean, I haven't been doing anything that would..."

Taking advantage of the distraction, Ranma slipped around the corner and poured the hot water over herself, triggering the change. As he put the kettle back down, Ranma thought about the pink tinge that had come over Akane's face.

'How's that for a twist?' he thought to himself.

After Akane finished talking to the doctor, the both of them began running towards Furinkan high. Ranma was still speeding along the fances while Akane took the ground route.

"So that Tofu guy," Ranma began. "He's a martial arts master isn't he?"

"That's right," Akane nodded in slight surprise. "How did you know?"

"When he snuck up on me he erased his presence entirely," Ranma explained. "It takes a master to do something like that."

"That's true," Akane agreed. "He doesn't look like a master, does he?"

"Yeah," Ranma smiled. "I guess you don't hate all men after all."

Akane looked at the ground for a moment, "Men I guess I don't hate."

She looked forward with a fierce dtermination in her eyes as the gates to Furinkan came into view. A large amount of shouting could be heard, drawing Ranma's attention.

"It's boys I hate!" Akane shouted angrily.

As they came closer, Ranma saw a large group of boys all dressed in various sports gear could be seen running towards them. All of them were shouting Akane's name and various other things concerning her. Ranma sweatdropped at the sight.

"You've got to be kiddding," Ranma muttered. "This is the hentai horde you were talking about?"

"That's right," Akane growled. "You just stay out of this. Remember that. It's my fight."

"Okay," Ranma replied uncertainly. "But if I see you losing for one second then I will jump in. Just remember that."

Akane wasn't really sue weither to be flattered that Ranma wanted to protect her or to be upset at the thought that he might interfere. Her attention turned back to the approaching group of boys in front of her.

"Out of my way!" she shouted.

Ranma leaped onto the top of the brick fence and Akane engaged the group. She went straight in while taking out a boxer and a karate guy in the process. She was soon engulfed in the mob and was pounding away at all of them. Not a single one of them managed to land a blow on her. Ranma had suspected that her specialty was in group combat, but it was no surprise that she was if she had to go through this every morning.

'Too bad none of those pervs are actually skilled or else Akane could actually get some training done,' Ranma thought bitterly to himself.

Above all the action, Nabiki and several other girls from her class were watching.

"And so it begins again," one girl sighed. "Your poor sister."

Another girl looked to the fence and noticed Ranma crouching on the ledge, "Hey, who's that cute guy over there?"

The girls all concentrated their attention to Ranma. Each of them liked what they saw and looked to Nabiki for answers. Nabiki took a good look and started waving.

"Ranma!" she called. "Over here! get inside this building right now!"

"Huh?" Ranma spoke, looking up to Nabiki. "But what about-?"

"Akane'll be fine!" Nabiki interrupted. "Come on!"

Ranma looked back to the brawl and found that it had already ended. Akane stood in the middle of sea of broken sports equipment and beaten boys.

"Every morning," Akane sighed. "They just don't learn."

"Okay," Ranma sighed. "That is no way to ask a girl out. Which one of these clowns is that Kuno guy anyway?"

"He's not-" Akane began, but she was interrupted.

"Not among this boorish lot," someone finished.

Ranma and Akane looked to a nearby tree and saw a boy donned in samurai robes and holding a bokken walking towards them in dramatic grace. Ranma just thought it made him look rather stupid.

"So it seems that those who wish to date you could not defeat you today either," he spoke.

He then tossed a red rose to Akane, who caught it. She sighed in annoyance before looking back at the swordsman.

"Good morning upperclassman," she huffed.

"Indeed," the swordsman smiled as he raised his bokken. "And now, Akane Tendo, would you perhaps do battle with me?"

"What's with this guy?" Ranma muttered to Akane. "Is he crazy?"

"Sometimes I wonder," Akane replied. "Just stay out of the way. You'll just get hurt."

"I doubt that," Ranma smirked confidently.

The swordsman then turned and pointed his weapon at Ranma. He seemed to dislike Ranma's presence around Akane.

"You there!" he spoke sternly. "You are being quite familiar with Akane!"

"Well duh," Ranma snorted. "Of course I am. We're friends after all. Tell him Akane."

"He's right upperclassman," Akane nodded. "He is a friend of mine!"

The swordsman didn't really seem to hear her. He just continued to glare at Ranma.

"Just who are you boor?" he shouted. "Ah! But it is the custom to give one's name first! Fine! I shall then give mine!"

'Oh yeah. He is nuts," Ranma thought. "Uh, okay. Go ahead."

"Very well!" the swordsman spoke. "I...am Tatewaki Kuno! The rising star of Furinkan high. I am also known as the Blue Thunder!"

As he finished his statement, a thunderbolt cracked through the sky waith a huge crash. It left Ranma wondering just how he managed to time his speech like that.

"Blue Thunder?" asked one of the girls next to Nabiki. "Does anyone call him that?"

"News to me," Nabiki sighed with a smirk.

Ranma stared down Kuno with a rapidly growing sense of disgust.

"So, you're the pervert who came up with that stupid rule about dating Akane," Ranma growled. "So I guess fighting you won't be a bad thing after all."

"Ranma?" Akane asked uncertainly.

Everyone was crowding on the balconies to see what they were hoping to be an impending fight. The girls around Nabiki were already trying to pry information out of him.

"Just who is that guy?" one asked.

"He's so cute!" another squealed. "Is he single?"

"He's so brave, standing up to Kuno," another sighed. "Is he always like that?"

"Well girls," Nabiki smirked. "Any and all information on him is at my usual price. Five thousand Yen for all information on him."

She couldn't help but smile when all the girls began forking out cash to learn about the new guy.

Below, Ranma smirked as he looked at Kuno.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to introduce myself," Ranma spoke in an even tone. "To begin I am currently living at the Tendo dojo."

"What!" Kuno shouted raising his weapon. "Living under the same roof as Akane! I forbid it!"

He slashed at Ranma, but missed the boy in question. As Ranma flipped backwards, he slipped off his backpack. He then threw it to Akane, who caught it easily. He just continued on with his introductions.

"I am the heir to the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial arts," Ranma continued with a smirk as he started comingn down to the ground.

He then landed on the ground with a smirk on his face, "My name is Ranma Saotome, and I accpet your challenge Tatewaki Kuno!"

To Be Continued

A/N: There. Chapter three is finished. Now we get to the fights. I decided to let the hentai horde get their fight in one chapter and then Kuno will get his in the next. I am trying to write updates to most of my fics, but sometimes it's hard. I hope you guys can just be patient until I can. I haven't let you down before have I?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of the characters. Those belong to Rumiko Takahashi. As much as I would like to own it, I can't. The best I can do is write fics like this and hope my readers like it. So, please enjoy my work.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin

Ranma Revamped By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 4: Never, Never, Never

Thunder crashed in the sky over Furinkan High. On the grounds just inside the front gate, Tatewaki Kuno and Ranma Saotome stood ready to fight. Akane just stood to the side, watching them. By now, all the balconies of the school facing the two combatants were filled with onlookers.

"Someone's taking on Kuno!" one boy shouted.

"That guy's brave!" said a girl.

"I hope the new guy doesn't get hurt," a second girl spoke.

Nabiki watched the upcoming battle with her own level of interest. Even though she was taking bets and tried to remain impartial, but she couldn't help but feel at least a little concerned. She didn't know how good Ranma was and even though Kuno was a moron, he was still one heck of a kendo artist. She didn't really want to see Ranma hurt.

'What's wrong with me?' she thought to herself. 'This is not me to worry about someone who's still like a stranger.'

Back on the ground, Kuno prepared to attack.

"So, foul scoundrel who hounds Akane." he spoke sternly. "I Tatewaki Kuno shall bring you to justice!"

Ranma frowned at the upperclassman's stupidity, "You fight her every day to date her and you say I'm hounding her?"

"He's just staying with us!" Akane spoke sternly. "He's not hounding me!"

"Silence fool!" Kuno shouted. With that, he charged at Ranma with his bokken raised.

He rushed at Ranma with a battle cry and slashed at him with a speed that made the other members of the kendo club cringe whenever they saw it. His weapon sliced into the brick wall that was behind Ranma, but Ranma himself was already leaning against a tree before Kuno had even noticed that he was missing. Kuno instantly turneed his attention to Ranma again and slashed at him. He only ended up missing and cutting down the tree Ranma was on.

"Be still knave!" Kuno shouted.

Ranma landed on the ground with the dust swirling around his feet. He stood straight and glared at Kuno. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was suddenly up in Kuno's face. Akane gasped at Ranma's speed while Nabiki was equally amazed.

"Let me make this perfectly clear Kuno," Ranma growled. "You have no right to decide who Akane dates. You never did. Only Akane has that decision and no one else! Got that?"

Kuno glared at Ranma with a look that seemed to show that he was insulted by someone who he looked down upon.

"Who are you to talk to me that way knave?" Kuno shouted while he swung at Ranma with his sword.

Kuno's weapon only met air as Ranma leaped straight into the air to avoid it. Kuno looked straight up to see Ranma coming back down at him. He could see Ranma's arm move before he landed on the ground again. Kuno smirked as he realised that Ranma hadn't hit him.

"Your aim is inadequete!" Kuno smirked victoriously.

He slashed at Ranma with his bokken. Ranma stopped the blade with the palm of his right hand and with his left, he broke the wooden blade in half with a well placed punch. Kuno stepped back in shock as he stared at his weapon. Ranma, seeing his opportunity, landed a hard punch and sent Kuno into the brick wall.

"Do you yeild Kuno?" Ranma asked the swordsman.

"I yield Saotome," Kuno answered reluctantly. "Your foul tricks have bested me."

"Those weren't tricks," Ranma sighed. He then walked back to Akane. "Sorry about getting in the way."

"I suppose I can let it go," Akane sighed, returning his bag. "He challenged you after all."

"Ranma! Akane!" Nabiki called.

Both of them looked up to the balcony where Nabiki was standing.

"Would the two of you just get in here?" she called. "The bell's going to ring!"

"We're coming!" Akane shouted to her sister as the two of them ran inside of the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well class, we have a new student with us today," the teacher spoke. "Ranma Saotome. Why don't you come to the front and introduce yourself?"

"Yes sensei," Ranma nodded as he stood at the front.

"Well, I'm a martial artist of the school of Anything Goes. I was in China until recently. I staying at the Tendos right now."

"Very well," the teacher nodded. "Does anyone have any questions for him?"

A number of hands went up. Ranma didn't fail to notice that a large number of them were girls.

"Uh, you," Ranma said to a gril near the front.

"There's a bruise on your neck," the girl spoke. "Where'd you get it?"

"Huh?" Ranma spoke as he touched his neck,feeling the sensitive spot. "Oh, the blue blunder must have given me this when his sword went past my neck."

"Wow," another girl gasped. "It had to of been a pretty even fight wouldn't it?"

"Oh, I don't know," Ranma smirked while he tried to contain his laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another classroom, Kuno was looking into a mirror which Nabiki had supplied him with for a fair price of one thousand Yen. He brushed his hair aside to see a single word written on his forehead. It read 'pervert.'

"Wow," Nabiki smiled, trying to hold in her laughter. "And you don't remember even being touched?"

"Hmm," Kuno pondered. "It seems Ranma Saotome's skills are indeed great."

"I'll say," Nabiki nodded.

"But!" Kuno shouted. "He is a blind fool! He sees my advances of love as perversion, the fool!"

"Oh, I don't know," Nabiki shrugged. "I think he's kind of got you pegged."

Kuno glared at the middle Tendo daughter, "I detest you."

"Happy to hear that," Nabiki smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch rolled around and Ranma had decided to at least eat near Akane in the lunchroom. She was really the only person he knew there besides Nabiki and she was off collecting debts and such. While they ate, a bunch of other girls came around and sat with them to try and start up a conversation.

"So Ranma," asked a girl named Sayuri. "What do you think of Nerima? I bet it's not as exciting as China was."

"Oh, I dunno," Ranma shrugged as he sat next to Akane, eating his bento. "Seems pretty peaceful except for the hentai horde."

"You were sure brave to take on Kuno like you did," a girl named Yuka commented. "He's the best fighter in school!"

Ranma just broke out laughing, "Are you kidding? I've faced worse out in China. You would not believe some of the moves they use out there. Kuno was nothing compared to that."

"What kind of moves do they use anyway?" Akane asked curiously.

"Well, there's this village of amazons that Pop and I found at one point. Those girls were pretty strong. I have to be honest with you."

"Sounds like Akane would be right at home there," Yuka giggled.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Akane asked grimly.

"Actually, I agree with Yuka," Ranma smiled. Akane glared at him. "Those girls were skilled, dedicated, strong, intelligent, and very attractive. I think Akane would fit right in."

Akane broke out into a fierce blush. The other girls giggled and sighed wistfully, wishing their boyfriends would say nice things of that caliber to them.

"Y-you really think so Ranma?" Akane asked shyly.

"Yeah," Ranma smiled. "I really do."

'He's so nice,' Akane thought to herself. 'Not like most of the boys here.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What!" Kuno shouted as he stood up. "Fiance!"

"Uh-huh," Nabiki smiled. "My dad and Ranma's dad decided that he's going to marry either my older sister, me, or Akane."

"Ranma Saotome!" Kuno shouted as he ran out of the room with a new bokken.

"I wonder," Nabiki muttered to herself. "Does he remember that he still has 'pervert' written on his head?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Akane," Ranma asked. "Does the blue blunder fight you everyday?"

"Yeah, him and the rest of the hentai horde," Akane sighed. "Yet I always win."

"Well, the horde is one thing," Ranma shrugged. "They're easy to beat. Kuno, on the other hand, he's been letting up on you."

"What?" Akane growled. "Are you calling me weak?"

"No," Ranma replied, shaking his head. "I'm just saying that Kuno's stronger. You saw how he destroyed tht tree and the wall didn't you? Has he done that when he fought you?"

"Actually, no," Akane commented. "Not even once."

"There you have it," Ranma grinned. "When some guys fight girls, they let up a lot."

Akane frowned and leaned over to Ranma and whispered in his ear, "What if you're a girl too?"

"Hey, I took you seriously when we fought," Ranma spoke in his defence. "You had openings and I exploited them. I didn't let anything slide."

"You mean you beat Akane?" Sayuri gasped.

'Well, I was a girl at the time but...' Ranma thought. "Yeah, I guess I did, but that was a training match wasn't it?"

"Nope," Akane replied, shaking her head. "That was a real match."

"Wow!" Yuka smiled. "That means you can ask Akane out!"

"You know, I was actually hoping to get to know Akane and her sisters before I start asking for dates," Ranma explained.

"What do you mean?" asked Sayuri. "You're interested in Nabiki and Kasumi too?"

"Well," Ranma sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll ty to explain the situation."

"Ranma Saotome!" Kuno's voice rang through the lunchroom. "I forbid it!"

"What does he want now?" Ranma sighed as he stood up.

Kuno came running into the room with his bokken raised. He looked around and saw Ranma. He then raced towards the young Saotome.

"I will never accept your engagement to Akane!" he shouted angrily.

The entire lunchroom went silent as the news fell on everyone's ears. In a flurry, everyone crowded around Ranma and Akane.

"Wow, really!" one girl gasped.

"Saotome, you lucky dog!" one guy cheered.

Ranma sighed and shook his head, trying to keep his temper, "Kuno you dip. I'm not engaged to Akane. I just have to seriously consider her, Nabiki, or their sister Kasumi as possible fiances. I haven't picked any of them yet."

"Silence knave!" Kuno yelled as he swung at Ranma. "I know your choice. It is obvioius! You are going to choose Akane!"

Ranma leaped back from Kuno with an annoyed frown on his face, "You just don't get it. I can't decide at this point. All three of the Tendo women are beautiful and all three are special in their own ways! It's impossible to pick at this point!"

"Yikes," Yuka giggled to the blushing Akane. "And you haven't snagged him why?"

"Enough talk!" Kuno growled. "I shall defeat your foul tricks Ranma Saotome!"

Ranma stood straight and began running for the exit.

"This is no place for a fight!" he called. "Follow me!"

"That I shall!" Kuno growled as he took chase.

The two fighters raced from the cafeteria. Little did they know that every person there was quickly following them.

"Hey! No running in the halls!" a teacher shouted to the crowd as they passed.

"Yes sir!" Akane replied, but kept running, just like everyone else.

Ranma and Kuno were far ahead of everyone else. As they ran, Ranma spied an open window that he could easily access. Wearing a smirk on his face, he glanced back at Kuno.

"Let's take this outside!" he smirked. "Follow me!"

"Fear not!" Kuno shouted back.

As Ranma came to the window, he quickly leaped through it. Kuno likewise did the same. It was then he quickly discovered that he had just jumped from a third floor window.

"Hey, this is the third floor!" the teacher from before shouted.

"No sweat," Ranma smirked. "I'm a..."

He trailed off as he looked down. He was then met by a view of the school swimming pool. His eyes bugged out as he saw the. cold water.

"Crap!" he managed to get out before he splashed into the water. Kuno wasn't that far behind

"Ranma you idiot," Akane sighed.

"Wow," one guy grinned. "He was lucky the pool was there."

Below them, Kuno could be seen drifting to the surface. He looked almost like he was dead. Under the water, Ranma was swimming to the edge as fast as she could.

'Gotta get away, gotta get away!' Ranma thought urgently to herself.

She looked straight upto see what had happened to Kuno. She saw him just drifting there. He wasn't moving and it seemed to her that he was knocked out.

'As much as I hate this guy,' Ranmasighed inwardly. 'I can't just let him drown.'

Ranma lifted herself up and grasped Kuno so that his head was above the water. After making sure he wasn't going to slip, she started making her way to the edge of the pool.

'So long as this perv doesn't wake up I should be fine," Ranma thought, considering her curse.

Of course, just by thinking that, Ranma had jinxed it. While she was bringing Kuno to the edge, the kendo artist in question slowly opened his eyes. His senses quickly came back and he saw who he assumed to be Ranma carrying him. He didn't quite notice that this person had red hair.

"Ranma Saotome!" he shouted as he grabbed her. "I fight on!"

"Gyaaaaaaah!" Ranma shouted in a mix of fear and surprise.

Above them, everyone saw Kuno come back to his senses.

"Hey, Kuno's okay after all!" one guy shouted.

"Is that Ranma he's got?" a girl asked.

"I can't tell," another guy shrugged. "Think he's just moving?"

Akane watched with a growing sense of fear. Kuno no doubt knew by now that he was fighting a girl now. if word got out about Ranma, he probably would either be treated like a freak or worse, be a target of all the perverst with buckets of cold water.

"The jig is up!" she whispered to herself.

To Be Continued

A/N: Aaaaaaaand there we have it. Chapter four is done at long last. I'm sorry it took so long but I was wrapped up in my Love Hina story and a few others that I'm starting up. Sorry about the wait. I'm trying real hard to update my stories as often as possible. On this fic, Ranma seems to always be in trouble. He can't seem to avoid cold water at all. I suppose one would probably know by no what's going to happen next. For those who don't, I'm not going to spoil it. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of the connected characters. Those belong to Rumiko Takahashi and not me. I am not geting paid to do this and I am only writing this for fun. If someone sues me and I end up having to stop making fics, not only will they have to deal with me but probably a few of my fans too.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Ranma Revamped

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 5: To The Tree-Bourne Kettle-Girl

It was not looking good for Ranma right now. Earlier, she was in her male form and gotten into another fight with Kuno. She managed to get him to follow her and they both jumped out the third floor window. The only problem was that they both landed in the school pool. This led to Ranma's curse triggering. Kuno was apparently knocked out. Ranma decided that she had better save him, but while she was moving him, the kendo artist woke up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ranma Saotome!" he shouted. "I fight on!"

Ranma thrashed wildly in Kuno's grip, "Let! Me! Go!"

Above them, the students were watching the battle with rapt interest. Among those people were Akane and Nabiki.

"Wow!" a student spoke. "They're still fighting after all!"

"Oh he's busted," Nabiki sighed.

"Can't you just cover it up Nabiki?" Akane asked urgently.

"Hmm. If it's just Kuno then sure," Nabiki shrugged. "If it's the rest of the school then there's nothing even I can do. You know how pervy the boys here are."

Akane looked back down to the fight. Her face revealed a large amount of worry.

As the studnets wathched, Kuno tried to ensure he still had a good grip on his opponent. He shofted his hands and they landed on something he wasn't expecting. Something soft which Kuno even knew a boy would never have.

Ranma felt Kuno's hands on her chest and she started trembling with rage. She looked back at Kuno with a fierce look of anger. She gripped Kuno's head with both hands, and with on movement, slammed him into the ground at the edge of the pool.

"Pervert!" she shrieked as Kuno hit the ground.

Kuno was momentarily stunned as Ranma climbed out of the pool. After taking a breath, she flipped over the fence and raced away from the scene. She needed a place to dry off and probably find some hot water.

Above them, the students were talking to each other about what they had just witnessed.

"Hey," one boy spoke. "Didn't Ranma's body look a little smaller all of a sudden?"

"Maybe," a girl shrugged. "I thought I saw a flash of red hair."

"Must have been an illusion," another boy reasoned.

While the other students talked among themselves, Akane and Nabiki silently creeped awayfrom everyone else. Nabiki pulled her younger sister closer and began whispering in her ear.

"I'll do damage control," she spoke. "You get some hot water and find Ranma. I don't think he could have gone far."

Akane nodded and she ran to the janitors closet. They usually had a kettle or two there and a hotplate that would easily heat up the water in no time.

Outside the school, Ranma was currently sitting in a tree. She was slipping off her pants and wringing themm out. A look of anger was still on her face.

"Geez," she sighed. "I knew he was a pervert, but he didn't have to squeeze that hard!"

"You really are an idiot sometimes," someone spoke.

Ranma looked down and saw Akane below him. She looked rather imapatient, but Ranma could see a tiny hint of worry in her eyes.

"Hey, I didn't know the pool was there," Ranma spoke in her defence. "I'll remember for next time though."

"You'd better," Akane sighed. "I don't want to have to hunt you down every time you end up changing in the middle of a fight."

"I can't help it," Ranma sighed. "I'm like a water magnet half the time. I think it may be another part of the curse."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While the two of them talked, Kuno was still lying on the ground from the attack Ranma had placed on him. Only know he was in a meditative pose.

"A woman," he pondered. "Yes. That was indeed a woman. Which means..."

Kuno suddenly stood up. He face was the portrait of anger.

"Saotome!" he shouted. "You think you have escaped!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ranma and Akane talked, waiting for her clothes to dry, Ranma suddenly sneezed.

"Don't tell me you're catching a cold," Akane frowned.

"Hope not," Ranma sighed. "I think someone may be talking about me."

"I'm not surprised," Akane shrugged. "You did make some ripples when you got here."

"I do that a lot," Ranma shrugged.

Their conversation was stopped as Nabiki came over to them and took a seat next to them. She had been on damage control to try and squelch any rumors.

"Have I been found out?" Ranma asked impatiently.

"Actually, no," Nabiki smirked. "Everyone was asking questions when you seemed to get smaller and have red hair, but they were totally clueless to the real reason. I managed to convince everyone that it was just an illusion."

"Whew," Ranma sighed in relief. "Nabiki, I love you."

Ranma wasn't really paying attention, but Akane was. She almost facefaulted when she saw the red tinge come to her sister's face. She had never seen her sister blush over anything before.

"Ranma Saotome!" Kuno's voice rang.

The three girls turned and saw Kuno stomping along the soccer field. Akane stood up and handed the kettle to Ranma.

"Here!" she spoke quickly. "I'll distract him while you change back."

She then raced over to Kuno while Ranma and Nabiki blinked before turning to each other.

"Aren't your pants still in the tree?" asked Nabiki.

"Yeah," Ranma sighed. "Hold this for a sec."

After handing Nabiki the kettle, she began climbing up the tree. She had to change back as soon as possible before Akane beat Kuno like she always did. She didn't have much time at all.

While Ranma was climbing the tree, Kuno had just noticed Akane standing before him. He was somewhat surprised to find the fair Akane Tendo standing before him in a battle stance.

"Upperclassman!" she shouted. "I challenge you!"

"Oh Akane," Kuno sighed lovingly. "Never did I dream that you would challenge me. So be it! Should you win, I shall allow you to go out with me!"

"Who's asking to go out with you?" Akane grumbled.

As Kuno and Akane prepared to fight, Ranma had just finished climbing up the tree. She reached to the branch where her pants were hanging and she grabbed them. After slipping them on, despite them being still wet, she looked back down to Nabiki.

"Okay Nabiki," Ranma spoke. "Pass up the water!"

"Here it comes," Nabiki called as she threw the kettle up to her.

"Hyaaah!" Kuno roared as he prepared the strike Akane.

As his bokken came down upon Akane, she gripped it with both hands firmly. She then fell backwards and with a mighty kick, threw Kuno into the distance behind her.

Ranma gripped the kettle as Nabiki threw it up to her. She was about to bour it on herslf when out fo nowehre, Kuno came out of the sky and his head collided with the kettle.

"Wow," Nabiki smiled. "That's an all time record for her."

Kuno, who was still stuck to the kettle Ranma was holding, turned his gaze to her.

"Why, you're that girl from before!" he exclaimed.

Akane finally came back and she frowned to see Ranma as a girl.

"You're still a girl!" she shouted angrily.

"Yeah!" Ranma shouted back. "I wasn't gonna change back without pants!"

Kuno apparently didn't hear the little spat. He was still entranced by the girl who was holding him up with a kettle.

"Excuse me," he spoke. "Did you see where the boy with the pigtail went?"

"Uh-uh," Ranma replied as she shook her head.

"Bah," Kuno snorted. "Now doubt the coward feared my prowess. He is no man!"

Ranma growled at the thick-headed pervert. She gave a snort before promptly dropping the kettle to the ground, taking Kuno with it. His head crashed on the ground with a loud thud. He sighed before sitting up again. Ranma leaped to the ground.

"That hurt you know," Kuno remarked as if he got bonked on the head with a rubber mallet.

"I'm not going to just sit here and listen to this," Ranma spoke sternly. "I can take you anytime."

Nabiki watched with interest. Her only regret was that she was able to watch the fight but wasn't able to take bets on it. No one was around to see it.

"Very well," Kuno smirked as he retrieved his bokken from Akane. "Should you win, then I shall allow you to go out with me!"

Kuno lunged forward with his bokken, trying to hit Ranma. Unlike the battle in the morning, Ranma saw his moves easily and praticlally waited forever for it to get close.

'The pervert is actually letting up on me,' Ranma sighed inwardly. 'I was right'

Her mind returning to the fight, Ranma leaped above Kuno's attack easily. She looked down at the blue blunder with an annoyed frown.

"Just who is asking to go out with you anyway?" She shouted with a kick to Kuno's face to get the message through.

Kuno was taken aback by the ferocity of this girl. She was incredibly skilled in the art. She ha easily seen his move and countered it efficiently.

'She is as skilled as Akane!' he gasped inwardly. 'No, she is more skilled! Who is this tree-borne kettle-girl?'

His mind was in a whirl as he crashed to the ground. Partially from the concussion he probably got from the kick. Ranma landed on the ground and caught Kuno's bokken which he dropped when she kicked him in the face.

"And remember Kuno," she smirked. "Ranma Saotome is even stronger than me!"

She left Kunio in his concussion induced daze as she walked over to Nabiki and Akane. She picked up her pants and shoes and began heading for the edge of the school grounds.

"I'm heading home," she sighed. "I'll see you later."

"But school's not over yet," Akane objoected.

"I need hot water and a change of clothes," Ranma replied while turning to face them. "These things are soaked."

Ranma then turned around and headed away again. Nabiki shook her head as she turned to look at the fallen Kuno.

"Come one Akane," she sighed. "Let's get this idiot to the nurses office. I can charge him for it anyway."

"Helping Kuno like this even if to charge him for it," Akane smiled. "Not like you."

"Yeah well," Nabiki shrugged as she grabbed his right arm. "I have a feeling it's going to be a lucrative enterprise in the future."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, when school had ended and everyone went home, Ranma was busy with a sort of meditation with his dad. They were both standing on their heads, but it was still a kind of mediation.

"I heard Nabiki and Akane helped you out in school today," Genma commented.

"Yeah," Ranma confirmed. "I really owe them. Glad they don't hate me though, otherwise I would be in real trouble."

Up in Akane's room, Nabiki and Akane were going about their own things while talking about the day. Akane was doing homework while Nabiki was doing some exercises she was reading from a magazine.

"Ranma's going to cause trouble in the future," Akane sighed. "I'm sure of it."

"Actually, this can be fun," Nabiki smiled. "It was pretty boring before and I can set up a ton of bets on his fights with Kuno. I can probably make more if you let him fight the hentai horde."

"Nnn," Akane growled. "By the way, what was with you earlier? When Ranmka said he loved you, you just broke out into the brightest blush I'd ever seen on your face. What brought that?"

Nabiki foze in mid-stretch, "Uh...Well...I-I,"

"Spit it out Nabiki," Akane insisted with a growing grin.

"Okay okay!" Nabi frowned, her face beginning to flush. "It's just...no one's said that to me since Mommy died okay? It...when Ranma said that to me...it made me feel relly nice. I know he didn't mean it literally, but it was still really nice to hear it said to me and meant for me."

"Nabiki," Akane whispered, surprised to hear that her sister felt that way. "I..I,"

"Save it," Nabiki smiled. "I'm not looking for sympathy. You wanted an answer, didn't you?"

Akane nodded and returned to her homework. Satisifed, Nabiki returned to her stretches. After a few moments silence, Nabiki decided to bring up a subject that none of the girls have talked about since Ranma arrived.

"What do you think about Ranma?" she asked. "Think he'd make a good boyfriend?"

"He's friendly enough I suppose," Akane replied after a moment of silence. "He's not a pervert like most the guys at school. He knows how to be nice to girls too. He said some really nice things to me at school too. I haven't been honestly compliemented for a while. So, I think Ranma might be a good boyfriend. What about you? Doesn't his curse bother you?"

"Not really," Nabiki replied with a shrug. "It bothered me at first since I'm such a literal person, but getting to know him kind of set any doubts to rest. I wouldn't mind getting to know him even better."

"What's this?" Nabiki asked with a smirk. "The ice queen is being thawed by the wild horse?"

"Maybe," Nabiki replied with a playful smile. "He is hot after all."

As the two girls conversed about their new friend/houseguest, the boy in question was leaning right next to Akane's door. He was going to thank them for helping, but he heard them talking about him and he decided to listen in. He was a little surprised to hear Nabiki's confession about why she had blushed earlier. Truth be told, he hadn't even noticed her blushing. He broke into a blush of his own when he heard them talking abut how he might be a good boyfriend. When they started saying such nice things about him and accepting his cures, he tilted his down while tears began to collect in the corners of his eyes. He sighed before he stepped away from their room and slid down the banister and headed for the kitchen. He wordlessly stepped in and filled a galss of water and dunked it on himself, triggering his change into a girl. She leaned on the counter for a moment before more tears began trailing down her face.

'It's nice to have friends,' she smiled.

"Ranma?" Kasumi's voice called. "What are you doing here?"

Ranma looked to the door in surprise and saw the eldest Tendo girl stepping towards him. Ranma then tried to wipe her eyes and hide her tears. Her father had taught her that guys don't cry and even if it was easier to do so as a girl, she still didn't want anyone to see her doing it.

"N-nothing," Ranma sniffed.

Kasumi didn't seem fooled. She just walked closer to Ranma, examining her face.

"Are you crying?" she asked gently.

"N-no," Ranma denied before feeling her resolve breaking down when Kasumi looked at him with that soft gaze of hers. "Yes."

Kasumi smiled gently before she captured Ranma in a soft enbrace. A hug which Ranma eagerly returned.

"There there Ranma," Kasumi whispered. "Why were you crying?"

"I'm just really lucky," Ranma replied, tears coming to her eyes again. "I have friends like you and your sisters. You don't even think I'm a freak either."

Kasumi smiled as she held the quietly sobbing girl, "Don't worry Ranma. You aren't a freak and you'll always have us to lean on."

The two young women stood there in silence. The younger one sobbing onto the shirt of the older. Kasumi found herself rather happy. She liked to help others and she liked knowing Ranma felt this way about them. He was such a special boy.

'He's anything but boring,' Kasumi smiled. 'He's always surprising me.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was yet another school day. Today Ranma managed to get to school without getting splashed. Nabiki even went with them. She thought it was a little wierd for Ranma to run on the fence, but to each their own. The guy was a martial-arts nut after all.

The hentai horde even came and went. Akane and Ranma had to fight them. Turned out that they heard about the whole engagement deal. The figured that if they could beat a guy who was 'engaged' to Akane then they could take his place. Nabiki didn't even have time to set up bets before the boys were on the ground. The only thing off was that Kuno wasn't there.

Nabiki was currently sitting in her classroom, reading one of her magazines. He attention was diverted when she noticed someone standing next to her desk. She looked up and saw none other than Kuno.

"Nabiki Tendo," he spoke. "I am in need of your services."

"So long as you can pay then let's hear it," Nabiki smiled.

"I have discovered a girl with a pigtail and who wears chinese clothes. Do you know her?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nabiki nodded. "I do."

"What!" Kuno cried. "Can this be the truth!"

He didn't even wait for her reply. He just went to his desk and began writing on paper with an ink brush. Nabiki only blinked as he returned to her desk with a letter of challenge. 'To the Tree-Borne Kettle-Girl' it read. Nabiki couldn't help but smirk.

"I wish for you to deliver this to that girl," Kuno spoke.

"Fair enough," Nabiki shrugged. "Give me two thousand Yen and this will get there."

"Your prices are steep, but fair," Kuno remarked as he forked over the money.

He then left the classroom. Nabiki looked at the letter before placing it in her bag and turning her attention back to her magazine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma held the letter that Nabiki had delivered him. He read it carefully. Kuno had terrible handwriting in Ranma's opinion. Then again, he didn't have much time for fine arts.

"You sure this is for me?" Ranma asked skeptically.

"Your girl side anyway," Nabiki smiled. "I don't quite tink he's clued in that you're the same person."

Ranma shook his head as he went back to the letter, "On Sunday on the tenth hour, meet me on the second field of Furinkan High School."

"Sounds like a challenge," Akane commented as she read over Ranma's shoulder.

"Little Kuno just hate's to lose doesn't he?" Nabiki asked sarcastically

"Just how many times do I have to kick this guy's butt befor ehe leaves me alone?" Ranma growled in annoyance.

"I've punted him across the district and he still comes back for more," Akane laughed. "It makes me feel better though."

"There's that I suppose," Ranma smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma waited at the sports field for Kuno. She had arrived early and had been waiting. The wind blew gently as she spied Kuno walking towards her. He stopped and their eyes met. He wasn't even carrying his bokken.

"You have arrived," he smiled.

"You just don't learn," Ranma sighed. "Where's your sword? Must be confident if you don't have it."

"Confident?" Kuno smirked. "Confident enough to give you this!"

He thre something at Ranma, which she caught. She looked at it to find a bouquet of roses. Her eys widened as she looked at it. She then turned her attention back to Kuno, who was turning to leave.

"I love you," he commented before walking away.

What he didn't see was Ranma's look of complete disbelief and a small amount of disgust.

'you've got to be kidding me,' she thought in amazement.

To Be Continued.

A/N: At long last, chapter five. Sorry it took so long, but I have other stories in the works too. I try to update them as fast as I can, but inspiration comes more for some than it does for others. I hope you guys like what you see so far. If anyone complains about Ranma being emotional, just remember, this Ranma is a nicer version. He recognises that his Pop is a moron and doesn't listen to everything he says for good reason.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of the connected characters. Those belong to Rumiko Takahashi and no one else. I am writing this fic for the enjoyment of it and I hope you, the reader, enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Ranma Revamped

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 6: Body and Soul

Ranma was busy practising in the dojo since early in the morning. He had a really bizzare dream concerning his girl half and Kuno. He was in his girl form in a giant pool of water and a Godzilla sized Kuno had picked him up. It didn't help that he was proclaiming his love for her while she was naked. Ranma had actually woke up screaming from that particular dream.

"This is just perfect," Ranma grumbled to himself as he went through his katas again. "The pervert is obsessed with Akane and now he's got his sights on me. Just freaking perfect."

He was interrupted from his muttering by Kasumi as she opened the dojo doors. Ranma stopped his katas so he could pay more attention to her.

"Breakfast is ready Ranma," she smiled. "The furo should be ready after you're finished too."

"Thanks Kasumi," Ranma smiled. "I'll be inside in a minute."

Ranma entered the household and sat himself down at the table. He didn't notice that Nabiki was sending glances his way. he was too busy making sure that his father didn't snatch anything from off of his plate. Akane did notice however and she was rather confused about her sister's actions. Nabiki never really seemed unsure about anything, until now anyway.

"Um...Ranma?" Nabiki asked at long last. "Mind if I ask you something?"

Ranma looked up from where he had his father's chopsticks at his mercy.

"Sure Nabiki," Ranma replied. "What?"

Nabiki reached into her schoolbag and pulled out a small number of photos. She looked at them before passing them over to him. Ranma picked up the photos and his eyes widened in shock. They were all photos of him...more specifically, her. They were all pictures of Ranma in his girl form with a in a number of positions where a large amount of clevage was showing. Like when Kasumi accidentally sprayed her with the hose or when she was taking her shirt off to go to the furo and forgot that she was in girl form.

"Hey!" Ranma frowned. "I'm asleep in two of these! Why'd you take these?"

"Nabiki has a few services at school," Akane replied. "She takes pictures of people for a fee."

"Really?" Ranma asked in surprise.

"Um...yeah," Nabiki nodded. "I just thought I'd ask you first."

Ranma looked at Nabiki and then back down at the pictures. He already knew that Nabiki was in charge of the dojo's budget. He also knew that there was no way he was going to freeload here. He was just hoping that he could get a job or something. Not participate in photo shoots of this caliber.

'Well, no one can say I have femenine modesty,' Ranma thought to himself. "I guess since you already took them you might as well. Thanks for asking though."

Nabiki saw the smile on Ranma's face and she felt a wave of relief. She didn't know why she felt that she needed to ask him in the first place. It was probably because he might end up being her future husband. That little thought almost brought a Kasumi-like smile to her face.

"All I want in return is a ten percent cut of this and all future events concerning me. Betting, pictures, info, whatever," Ranma smirked.

Nabiki broke into her own ice queen smirk. Now Ranma was going into her art. The poor boy wouldn't know what hit him.

"Five percent," she replied with a sly smile.

"Nine percent," Ranma offered.

Nabiki felt her smile grow. Ranma was defnitely ready to hold his own. This was going to be fun.

"Six percent," she pressed.

"Eight," Ranma replied without showing a bit of nervousness.

Nabiki and Ranma both looked at each other. Both of them had a confident smirk on their faces. They both were not going to back down and relent. Nabiki really started feeling nice inside. Here was a boy who could match her. Maybe not in intelligence, but when it came to craftiness, Ranma seemed to be ready to compete with her. With both of them having that kind of attitude, there was only one way to go.

"Seven," they both said at the same time.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Nabiki smiled.

"Likewise," Ranma smiled brightly, causing Nabiki to blush slightly.

However, Soun and Genma noticed and had their various reactions. Soun broke into tears about how his little girl was warming up to her fiancee and Genma grinned in anticipation of his retirement fund...er, the unification of the schools.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki were running for the school gates. They were held up by that old lady who splashed Ranma before. As they came closer, they saw the hentai horde coming at them again.

"Don't these pervs ever learn?" Ranma sighed.

"They never do," Akane growled.

Ranma and Akane raced forward at the hentai horde again. When they reached them, they battered the boys aside before any of them could even send out a proper attack. When the horde was dealt with, they could see Kuno running towards them.

"Attack!" he roared dramatically.

He didn't even make it close enough to slash at them once. Ranma and Akane leaped into the air and both of them planted a foot in his face. The swordsman was put to the ground in a slump and he had swirls in his eyes. Not to mention that he had shoe impressions on his face.

"Why'd you do that?" Akane asked sourly. "Kuno was mine!"

"We had a score to settle," Ranma replied darkly. "I'll explain later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nabiki was enjoying her drink as she went through the usual lunch that Kasumi made for her. It was good as always. She was also feeling pretty good. The pictures of Ranma's girl side would haul in a nice profit. Especially the ones where she was taking off her shirt. The perverts at the school wouldn't know what hit them.

Her attention was diverted from her business when a panda doll was plopped onto her desk. She blinked at it in confusion before looking up to see Kuno standing nearby, looking embarrassed for some reason.

"What is this?" she asked.

"A present," Kuno replied simply.

Nabiki picked up the panda and examined it. It was rather cute. She sighed before tossing the plush doll back into Kuno's hands.

"Sorry. Not my style," she asnwered.

Not entirely true on her part. She was just as much a girl as her sisters. She liked the odd stuffed toy now and then. She just didn't want one from Kuno. She'd much rather get one from Ranma. She'd definitely keep it if he had given it to her.

"I am not offering it to you, Nabiki Tendo!" Kuno replied sharply.

Nabiki started sipping from her juice box again as she turned her attention to Kuno. It helped to at least look like you were listening to him. That way, he'd leave that much faster.

"This sweet treasure I save for my pigtailed goddess!" Kuno exclaimed dramatically.

Nabiki immediately spit out the juice in her mouth. There was only one girl she knew that had a pigtail. It was all she could do to stop herself from both gagging and laughing at the same time. Unfortunately, Kuno was in the way of Nabiki's projectile juice.

"Now look what you made me do," Nabiki gasped, trying to keep her composure.

"What...I...made you do?" Kuno asked, shivering in anger.

Nabiki suddenly had an idea. Reaching into her bag, she pullled out the pictures and held up one of the least revealing ones.

"This your girl?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh!" Kuno gasped. "So you do know of my goddess!"

"Yep," Nabiki nodded, spreading the set of pictures on the table. "A set of five for 3000 Yen. How 'bout it?"

Kuno grasped the pictures and gazed at them hungrily. Nabiki could swear she could see the perverted hormones churning in the air around him.

"She is so...so..so...defenceless!" Kuno huffed.

Nabiki just refused to comment as she counted the money Kuno had slapped onto her desk. Even if Ranma had given her permission to sell the photos, she still felt a little low about selling them to Kuno of all people.

"You're a real piece of work you know?" Nabiki huffed. "I mean, dropping Akane just like that."

"Dropping her?" Kuno asked. "Whatever do you mean?"

Nabiki glared at Kuno with her patented 'Ice Queen' glare. Everyone except for Kuno in the room swore that the temperature had dropped a couple of degrees.

"Don't tell me you're planning on two-timing her," Nabiki growled. "I can tell you that once the pig-tailed girl gets through with you for making a pass at her, Akane will beat you for good measure."

"Hmm," Kuno muttered. "You seem to know my goddess well. What do you know of her?"

"2000 Yen," Nabiki replied. Kuno eagerly slapped the money down. "Okay. She isn't intersted in guys. She's also a powerful fighter, which I'm sure you remember. If you want to give her that panda, then go to Ranma. He knows her better than anyone. So, are you going to two-time my sister?"

"Don't be vulgar," Kuno remarked. "Akane, who is so pure and tidy. The pigtailed girl who is bursting with healthy beauty. Both are just so precious that I cannot give up either. How can you call it deciet when I so openly wish them both?"

"I call it two-timing!" Nabiki snapped as she slapped more photos onto the desk.

The photos were not of Ranma this time. They were of Akane in her various workouts. Some of them depicted her breaking concrete blocks and others were were she was lifting weights or punching something.

"Set of five for 3000 Yen," Nabiki stated.

"Such ferocity!" Kuno gasped as he gazed at the photos. "Sold."

Nabiki collected the money and counted it. She already had to subtract Ranma's cut for the other photos and the information. She was happy to see that even with that, she was still making a healthy profit. Kuno had left the room in a hurry. He was clutching the panda tightly in one hand and the photos in the other. She watched him go and shook her head with a sigh.

"Gonna have to drag him to the nurse's office again." she sighed to herelf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside, Ranma was eating lunch with Akane and her friends. They were all chatting and talking about recent events. Sadly Ranma wasn't fully up to speed with the conversation. Being on the road for ten years affected one's social skills and perception of recent events in a rather negative way.

He was munching on his bento when Sayuri noticed Kuno walking towards them. She looked up to Ranma who was sitting in the tree above them.

"Hey Ranma," she called. "Kuno's coming. I think he might want another fight."

"Then why's he holding a stuffed panda?" asked Yuka.

"Probably wants to give it to Akane," Ranma shrugged as he swallowed some rice.

"Ew," Akane shivered. "He can keep it."

"Yeah," Yuka nodded before smiling mischeviously. "You'd probably want Ranma to be the one to give it to you anyway."

"Yuka!" Akane snapped with a slight tinge coming to her face.

Ranma smiled as he leaped down from the tree just as Kuno came up to them.

"Yo Kuno," Ranma waved. "Wassup?"

"That's upperclassman to you," Kuno frowned. "I wish to have a word with you Saotome. Follow me."

With that, both boys took off for a more private spot. Ranma wasn't entirely sure what was going on but he was secretly hoping for another chance to kick Kuno's butt. He had been bored all day and really needed something to do.

The two walked to the side of the school and quiet reigned for a few moments. Kuno then suddenly tossed the stuffeed panda into Ranma's arms. Ranma couldn't help but stare at the stuffed toy in his arms.

"Now," Kuno finally spoke. "Tell me why I must give this to you."

"Come again?" asked Ranma, now thouroughly confused.

"I have been told from one Nabiki Tendo that if I desire to give this to my pig-tailed goddess then I should hand it to you."

"She did, did she?" Ranma sighed. He was going to have to tell Nabiki what happened.

"Now, how do you know my pig-tailed goddess?!" Kuno demanded sharply.

Ranma sighed. He had to consider the best way to get out of this. Usually he would have just kicked Kuno's butt again but the guy seemed to love pain. He'd have to use his head.

"Just forget about her," Ranma sighed as he turned to leave. "It's not like you could get her anyway."

"What?!" Kuno shouted. "There is no woman that can withstand the charms of Tatewaki Kuno!"

"She can," Ranma smirked. "Many men have tried and failed to gain her affections."

Kuno ran to Ranma and gripped his shoulders to turn him around. He looked ready to explode.

"Such men are unworthy of her!" he shouted. "Such a goddess could onlybe captured by a truly noble heart! A heart that beats within me!"

'This guy's delusional,' Ranma thought to himself before glancing at the panda in his hands. 'I wonder if Nabiki would like this.'

"Saotome!" Kuno called. "Tell me of my pig-tailed goddess! What must I do to win her?"

'Damn, he's desperate,' Ranma frowned. "Okay Kuno, I'll give you some info, but you're not going to like it."

"Any news of my goddess cannot be bad!" Kuno stated. "She is too wonderful to have any such blemish upon her."

Ranma felt a shiver run down his spine. If he did get near him in girl form then who knows what kind of perverted trickes he was going to try and pull. Ranma figured it was best to make it plain that 'the pig-tailed girl' was out of bounds.

"Sorry to say Kuno, but she does not desire men," Ranma finally spoke. "She's a lesbian."

"What?!" Kuno gasped. "Surely you jest Saotome! Such a beauty cannot have such tendancies!"

"It's true Kuno," Ranma shrugged. "I know that better than anyone."

Kuno's eyes narrowed as he had his own deluded form of relization. To him, the answer was so obviously clear. His goddess could not have such tastes. It was just not possible.

"It is all clear," Kuno spoke darkly. "My goddess has been enslaved by a foul sorcerer who wishes to keep her to himself. The fiend!"

"Huh?" Ranma gaped. "Did I hear you right?"

"Indeed Saotome!" Kuno nodded. "I beseech thee! You are a martial artist as well! We must join forces and rescue this fair maiden!"

"We do?" Ranma asked, now more confused than ever.

"Of course!" Kuno cried dramatically. "Oh how terrible. For everymoent we hesitate the pig-tailed girl is forced deeper into her loveless oblivion. What fiend would do this to such a goddess?!"

"You got me," Ranma shrugged. "Okay then. I'll..uh..start looking for her then."

"Indeed Saotome!" Kuno nodded. "We must act quickly!"

Ranma nodded and walked around the corner of the building. His mind was reeling. He was now officially conscritped by Kuno to 'rescue' his girl half. The guy was the poster child for delusion. No doubt about it. He was still considering the panda doll he had in his hand. He had given the flowers to Kasumi so he decided that this should probably go to either Akane or Nabiki. If they even wanted it knowing it had been in Kuno's hands.

While he was musing to himself, a student threw a pail of water out the window and it's contents splashed over Ranma. She shivered in rage about it. The timing was just awful.

"Saotome?" Kuno asked, hearing the clatter.

Ranam imediately stiffeneed and leaped into a nearby tree to avoid him. He looked around in all directions to see what had happened.

"Ah, Saotomoe is indeed honorable," Kuno grinned. "He has already set off in search of the goddess. I must show equal commitment!"

He slashed his bokken for added show,even if no one was there to see it. He did actually manage to cut the limboff the very tree that Ranma was sitting in. Actually, the very limb that she was sitting on. With a loud crash, both Ranma and the limb felll to the ground.

"Hn?" Kuno grunted.

He was greeted by the visage of Ranma tightening her belt. She had an annoyed expression on her face.

"My goddess!" Kuno gasped while leaping for a hug.

"Hold it buddy!" Ranma said sharply while she planted a fist in his face. "Don't touch me!"

"Of course," Kuno said sadly. "I know of your binding to a foul sorcerer. I beseech thee my goddess, tell me the foul sorcorer's name! Then I shall free you from your curse!"

"I am not cursed!" Ranma shouted heatedly. 'At least not in the way you think.'

"That's a matter of opinon," a third voice spoke.

Kuno and Ranma turned to see Nabiki standing there with an amused smile on her face. She was also holding a kettle of hot water.

"Ah, Nabiki Tendo," Kuno spoke in slight surprise. "Your timing is indeed perfect as I have need for your services."

"Really?" Nabiki asked with a slight smile, guessing who was going to be part of that request. "I'm all ears then."

"I have found that my goddess has been cursed by some fiend!" Kuno said in another dramatic tone. "I need you to assist myself and Saotome in tracking down this monster."

It was at that moment that Nabiki's mask almost broke into a fit of laughter. Ranma scowled at Kuno as he went into his shakespearian explanation of the foul beast who cursed his love. After he finished, he turned his attentions back to Ranma.

"Do not worry my pig-tailed goddess!" Kuno said while taking her hands. "Ranma Saotome and I shall destroy the fiend who has cursed thee!"

He then proceeded to run of with a srange laugh. It sent shivers down Ranma's spine. Nabiki just watched the entire spectacle with mirth in her eyes. Ranma turned to her with a confused loook soon coming over her.

"Did what just happen really happen?" Ranma asked in slight confusion.

"Seems like it," Nabiki smiled. "Seems like Kuno conscripted your boy half into saving your girl half."

"You aren't going to blackmail me or anything are you?" Ranma asked with slight fear in her voice.

"Oh, I don't know," Nabiki replied in mock consideration. "Maybe a date will help me forget?"

Nabiki then stopped herself. Her mask was suddenly at it's breaking point. Why did she say that? She usually went for the money. What the heck was wrong with her? Before she could even take it back, Ranma already was giving a reply.

"Sure," Ranma smiled. "I'll even give you some collateral."

"Huh?" Was all Nabiki could squeak out before Ranma pressed the stuffed panda in her arms.

"I know Kuno wanted to give it to me," Ranma spoke. "But I think it would have a better home with you than it would me. Pops would just tear it up calling me a weak girl anyway."

With that, Ranma took the kettle of water from Nabiki and poured it over herself as she walked back to the others, quickly returning to normal. Nabiki just watched him go, her mind reeling and the panda clutched in her arms. When he was out of sight, her mask finally broke. She squeezed the panda tighter and attempted to hide her face as it went into a gorgeous blush.

'I'm going on a date with Ranma!' a girlish voice in Nabiki's head squeled in delight.

Unknown to her, someone was watching. Akane's mouth was hanging wide open as she saw the exchange. She had snuck around the other side of the building to spy on Kuno and Ranma. She thought the exchange between them was funny, but seeing Nabiki ask for a date and then break out into a blush like that almost floored her.

How did Ranma manage to thaw her sister the ice queen?

To Be Continued

A/N: God! I finally did it! I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner. Work is piling up at school and mid-terms are coming up. Free time I have not had a lot of. I hope you can forgive me though.


End file.
